


Sacrifice

by ladydragon76



Series: 13 Days of Yule [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary: What's better than giving up something you want to give someone you love something they want?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rizobact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/gifts).



> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** 13 Days of Yule  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Prowl/Jazz  
>  **Warnings:** None   
> **Notes:** For Rizobact!! Happy Yule!

It had taken Jazz all day to arrange things, but _finally_ he had Prowl's work covered. It was perfect timing as well, because Prowl had just left to meet with Optimus, and that gave Jazz the few minutes' time he needed to hack into the locked office. It took him an extra minute to gain access to Prowl's console, but then Jazz found the email invitation for the Seattle Police Department's Police Dog Expo.

Prowl had, when he first received the email, said it would be a good opportunity to foster relations with the humans and see how they worked with their canine partners. It was an honor to be invited, really, and Jazz could see that too. But Prowl had tensed and sighed, and proclaimed it was too short a notice for him to make it. He cited duties and all the holiday prep the Autobots had left to do, as they did host dignitaries for a Christmas meet and greet, thanked the human who had emailed him graciously, but declined.

Jazz had tried to encourage Prowl to go. He could even take a plus one. It wasn't Jazz's thing, but he'd accompany Prowl so he wasn't there alone. All his reasons for going had been acknowledged, but ultimately dismissed.

Then Jazz learned the date and stopped pushing. The expo was scheduled for the same day as the concert he was hoping to get tickets to. For a few days, Jazz said nothing, then he decided, no. Prowl really should go to that expo. Even Prime had mentioned it. Jazz really wanted to go to the concert, but the expo was a bigger deal for Prowl and the Autobots in general. Which, of course, led him to breaking into Prowl's office and sending an email saying that his schedule had unexpectedly cleared up, and if the invitation was still open, he and his guest would be honored to attend.

Jazz was in the process of rigging the email to reply to him instead of Prowl when the answer came. Of course the invitation stood! They were all excited to show Prowl the benefits of canine officers and how hard the dogs worked. Jazz replied once more that he too, looked forward to it, and then printed the information on a flimsy before deleting the new messages. It wouldn't do for Prowl to learn about it too soon. He might find a way to get all his work back.

~ | ~

Prowl was disappointed to turn down the Police Dog Expo, but once he had seen the date, there was no way he could agree to attend. It was the same day as the concert Jazz had been talking about all month. How odd then, that Jazz had been unable to acquire tickets? Luckily, Prowl was able to pull a few strings, contact the event location coordinator directly, and get two tickets. He paid for them of course, unwilling to cut into the musicians' profits, but thanked the coordinator for the offer of free tickets. He was content to be able to help Jazz attend something he so thoroughly wanted to.

Tomorrow was the day, however, so Prowl could not delay surprising Jazz any longer. He entered their quarters, smiling as he heard the soft Christmas music playing, instrumental and soothing.

"Hey, babe!" Jazz dropped the datapad he had been reading to the conversation table and bounced up from the couch to hurry over to Prowl. "Been waitin' for ya! I got ya somethin' ya can't wait 'til Christmas ta open."

Prowl chuckled and reached into his own subspace to remove the small box. "I can give you this then." Prowl traded the small, white box for the slightly larger, much fancier and wrapped box Jazz pushed into his hands.

Jazz stood bouncing as Prowl unwrapped the bright paper, but Prowl paused, fingers on the lid. "Together?" he offered, and Jazz snickered and nodded.

The lids were lifted, Prowl's optics on Jazz for his reaction, and only the lack of that reaction clued him in that Jazz was doing the exact same thing. Prowl laughed and looked into the box. The flimsy was lifted with a confused frown, but Prowl read it, optics going wide. "Jazz!" he exclaimed.

But Jazz shouted, "Prowl!" in the same instant. "Oh slag."

Prowl laughed and leaned in to kiss Jazz's cheek. "It looks like we had the same idea."

"I know that expo's a great opportunity for ya," Jazz said. "This is great, babe. _You_ are great, but the expo's more important."

Prowl was shaking his head even before Jazz finished talking. "You have spoken lovingly of that concert for weeks. It is important to you, thus it is important to me. I'll call first thing in the morning and say there's been an emergency and I can't make the expo."

"No!" Jazz trailed after Prowl as Prowl headed for their sofa to sit, helm shaking in flat denial. "No, I can sell these, probably get ya double your money."

"Jazz! We are not scalpers!"

Jazz waved it off. "Fine, but we're goin' ta the expo."

"We are going to that concert," Prowl insisted, though he knew that tone worked on everyone _except_ Jazz.

"No."

"Yes!"

It devolved from there, until Prowl huffed and held up a hand to silence Jazz's arguing. "We are being foolish."

"One of us is!"

"Jazz." Silence rang a moment, then Prowl said in a calmer tone, "We are missing one glaringly obvious solution."

"What's that?" Jazz asked, lower lip poking out as he pouted.

Prowl grinned a bit and leaned in to kiss him. "We each go to our own event."

"But then we wouldn't be together?"

"No," Prowl agreed, "but we would both enjoy ourselves more than if I went to that concert or you came to the expo."

"Concerts really aren't your thing," Jazz said slowly, mouth twisted off to the side though, in doubt over the plan.

"And I imagine you would be bored of the politicking within an hour," Prowl replied. "So I suggest an alternative. You take Blaster to that concert. He would enjoy it. And I am willing to bet Hound would be ecstatic to attend the expo with me."

Jazz chuckled. "He does like the Earth critters, don't he?"

Prowl nodded and smiled. "So we both enjoy our day out. Then~" He dropped his voice to a purr and leaned in to nuzzle Jazz's audial. "Once we're home, we lock that door over there and spend a pleasant night in showing one another our gratitude."

Jazz shivered, vocalizer glitching static before he reset it. "Primus, my mech. Love it when ya do that with your voice."

"Do you?" Prowl slid closer so they sat hip to hip and took the box from Jazz's hands to set with his on the table. "Want to hear how surprised and touched I am by your gift?" he asked, still using that lower register as his lips brushed along the side of Jazz's helm.

"Yeah..." Jazz whimpered.

Prowl chuckled and set about expressing himself while enjoying the way Jazz melted under him.


End file.
